Decisiones indirectas
by Fanderichie
Summary: Fay escribe una carta a Kurogane comunicándole que se tienen que separar, pero Kurogane no lo acepta, y termina decidiendo por él. Yaoi, Kurofay.


Disclaimer: Ni Tsubasa ni Fay y Kurogane son propiedad mia, pertenecen a las CLAMP. Esta historia es un Kurofay, o sea, yaoi. Si no te gusta el género, no lo leas, así nos evitaremos muchos malentendidos.

**Decisiones indirectas**

Fay dejó la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo otra vez en su sitio. La habitación era pequeña, con una cama desvencijada en una esquina y un escritorio de madera a un lado. Estaba a oscuras, con la única luz de una vela encendida a su lado. Se estiró en su silla y procedió a releer su mensaje. Estaba decidido a comunicar al ninja su decisión, aunque a la vez le dolían sus propias palabras. En el fondo no pensaba lo que había escrito, pero era lo que su razón le dictaba. Volviendo a leer lo que había escrito, él mismo se daba cuenta de que bajo sus palabras parecía haber un mensaje oculto…¿lo entendería Kurogane?

Discretamente entró Fay en la habitación vacía de su compañero y dejó la carta encima de su cama. Esperó por los pasillos de la posada en que se encontraban hasta que vio que el ninja entraba en la habitación. Un poco nervioso, en vez de volver a la suya, Fay salió a tomar el aire e intentar calmarse. Al día siguiente todo habría terminado.

* * *

**K**uropun, espero que leas esta carta antes de que nos separemos.

**U**n día tenía que acabar nuestro viaje.

**R**ecuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Tú querías volver a Japón, y yo escapar de mi mundo.

**O**bligación fue en un principio el que viajáramos juntos, claro está, pero sé que has acabado apreciándome. Aunque sea un poquito.

**G**racias por salvarme la vida, por convertirte en mi presa y por sacrificar tu brazo.

**A**unque en un principio quería morir, y hasta intenté odiarte por lo que hiciste…

**N**o pude.

**E**n ese momento no sabías nada de mi, ni de quién soy en realidad, y aún así me salvaste ciegamente y te condenaste de por vida.

**N**o pienso hacer más tonterías de ahora en adelante. Tú has hecho algo por mi, así que esto lo haré por ti.

**O**bjeción, eso será lo que obtenga cuando termines de leer esto, pero no pienso ceder.

**M**e voy. Tú quieres quedarte definitivamente en Japón, pero yo no tengo nada que me ate a ningún sitio, ahora que mi mundo está destruido.

**E**s cierto que moriré de hambre si no estás, pero todos tenemos que morir algún día, y no pienso condenarte a ser mi comida.

**D**e todos modos, tú también morirás algún día, y cuando mueras, moriré también.

**E**s mejor que desaparezca. Si voy a morir de todos modos, prefiero no interponerme en tu vida.

**J**uro que he pensado muchísimo sobre esto, pero sé que es lo mejor. Tú podrás crear una familia normalmente, sin tenerme a mi por medio.

**E**goístamente pensando, tampoco me gustaría verte envejecer y morir, mientras yo sigo igual, y además alimentándome de tu sangre.

**S**abes de sobra que tengo razón.

**S**iento haber sido una carga para ti.

**O**dio tener que despedirme, pero así es la vida. Nada es eterno, y yo tampoco pienso serlo.

**L**o siento.

**O**jalá pudieran ser las cosas de otro modo.

* * *

En cuanto el ninja terminó de leer la carta, sin saber por qué, a pesar de las palabras de Fay y a pesar de saber que el rubio estaba en lo cierto…un mensaje se quedó grabado en su cerebro. Inconscientemente. No podía dejar solo a Fay. Fay no quería estar solo, no se quería separar de él.

Pensó sobre lo que el chico había escrito sobre formar una familia, pensó también que ciertamente no sabía mucho de su compañero…pero no le importó. En ese momento sólo tenía una cosa clara: no iba a permitir que Fay muriera solo.

Cogió un papel y escribió escuetamente:

"_Las cosas pueden ser de otro modo. Tú te quedas conmigo. Tienes algo que te ata a Japón, tu comida. Si te importo tanto como dices, no dejes que todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerte vivo hayan sido inútiles. Y si tan culpable te sientes y te quieres castigar, cuando yo muera, tú caerás conmigo. Ése será tu castigo_."

Tal y como había hecho el rubio, ahora fue el turno de Kurogane de colarse en la habitación del otro y dejarle la nota encima de la cama, ciertamente irritado por la obstinación y estupidez del rubio.

* * *

- ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros ahora que todo ha terminado? - Preguntó Syaoran, que estaba a punto de despedirse de los otros dos.

- Por fin vuelvo a casa, y esta vez para siempre - Contestó satisfecho el ninja.

- ¿Y tú, Fay-san? ¿qué vas a hacer tú? - Preguntó inocentemente el joven, sin pararse a pensar en lo que esa pregunta pudiera acarrerar.

- Se viene conmigo - Interrumpió Kurogane antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar. - Lo hemos estado hablando, y creemos que es lo mejor y más lógico. - Kurogane entonces miró intensamente a Fay; por un momento pensó ¿y si no ha leído mi carta?, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sí, porque el rubio le lanzó una mirada entre irónica y enfadada, y finalmente, mirando ahora a Syaoran, sonrió ampliamente y dijo únicamente:

- Así es.

Kurogane leyó aquella sonrisa. Fay estaría molesto con él, no lo habían hablado, él había decidido por los dos, pero aquella sonrisa era sincera.

FIN

Notas de la autora: Bueeeeeeno, mi segundo fic de Tsubasa en menos de 24 horas! Estoy en racha! Estoy teniendo un arranque creativo :P

Estoy muy contenta con este fic, porque he introducido tres tipos de relato. Narración, carta y diálogo. Además, ¡en la carta de Fay he hecho un acróstico! Procedo a explicar: Fay ha estado pensando mucho en qué hacer cuando todo termine, y su mente racional le dice que tiene que dejar a Kurogane, por eso escribe la carta. No obstante, en lo más profundo de su ser, quiere quedarse con él, ya que le quiere, por eso, sin darse cuenta (o dándose cuenta, quién sabe), le deja un mensaje secreto a Kuropun. Leyendo de arriba a abajo la primera letra de cada frase, sale un mensaje **"Kurogane, no me dejes solo". **

Cuando Kuropipi lee la carta, no se da cuenta del mensaje secreto, pero se le queda grabado en el inconsciente. Sería más o menos el mismo mecanismo que tiene la publicidad subliminal (que se te queda sin que te des cuenta).

Sobra decir que en realidad Kurogane quiere que Fay se quede con él porque él también está enamorado, pero es tan cabezota y obstinado que no lo va a reconocer, juju.

¡Bueno! Pues la verdad es que he quedado muy satisfecha con este. ¿Opiniones? Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo, me lo he pasado genial haciendo la carta.

R&R, please! Decidme cómo puedo mejorar!


End file.
